Bluetooth is a kind of wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances, and is used on common electronic devices. Two or more electronic devices are able to transmit data or multimedia data via Bluetooth to improve convenience of use.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of a common Bluetooth device. A first Bluetooth device 11 comprises a first control unit 111 and a first NFC unit (Near Field Communication unit) 113, and a second Bluetooth device 13 comprises a second control unit 131 and a second NFC unit 133.
When the first Bluetooth device 11 approaches the second Bluetooth device 13, the first NFC unit 113 and the second NFC 133 sense each other, and transmit signal to the first control unit 111 and the second control unit 131 respectively. Then, the first control unit 111 and the second control unit 131 are able to turn on the first Bluetooth device 11 and the second Bluetooth device 13 respectively to execute a Bluetooth pairing process. Thereafter, the first Bluetooth device 11 and second Bluetooth device 13 are able to transmit data via Bluetooth each other.
Accordingly, two Bluetooth devices 11/13 are able to execute the Bluetooth pairing process by closing two Bluetooth devices 11/13 to each other to improve convenience of using Bluetooth device. However, the production cost and size of the Bluetooth devices 11/13 will be increased, when the NFC unit 113/133 is provided within the Bluetooth device 11/13.